


Shinsou Mukuro - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Rokudou Mukuro is Shinsou Mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: Hitoshi's view of the younger Shinsou sibling and how he fits into his life (and how he suffers for it).
Series: family is Family & Family is family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Shinsou Mukuro - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

His parents said it'd be fine to talk to his brother but Hitoshi was still worried about it.

Did the responding cooes he made count as a response?

Would his little brother be under his control?

It could hurt his brain development, couldn't it? To have that pause in your motor abilities.

Hitoshi worridly stood over his brother's bed, deciding to just rub at the silly tufts of hair that stuck out.

At least they were family in their wild hair.

Hitoshi knew Mukuro wouldn't escape it and hoped Mukuro could at least style it cooler than he could.

Hitoshi was excited when Mukuro grabbed his hand but the excitement turned to disgust when the baby spit onto his hand.

Frustrated from being called a villain Hitoshi seemed to be coming home in a more and more foul mood.

He'd probably be able to deal with it better but a classmate had mentioned a sibling sharing the same daycare as his brother.

The idea of his brother thinking Hitoshi would be a villain, could be a villain now, was devastating because he wanted nothing less than to be a hero and his own family calling him the complete opposite might break him.

He waited day after day until his classmate told him he'd directed his brother instructions to damn Hitoshi to his family.

His heart couldn't take it but he held himself back from demanding they shut up.

When he got home his brother was eating a chocolate pudding he knew his mother had withheld for poor behaviour towards the daycare leader.

"Mukuro," 

His brother tried his hardest to get the pudding in the corner but seemed to be paying attention.

"Did... someone say something to you about me? A guy has a brother that goes to daycare with you."

His voice was getting softer.

Mukuro opened a new cup Hitoshi hadn't seen.

"Hm, yeah. That idiot tried to say you were a villain."

Hitoshi couldn't breathe.

"I told him he was wrong and if he didn't want to see hell he'd tell his brother to drop it or I would drop him."

Mukuro easily slurped up the chocolate treat as Hitoshi forced his mind to understand.

"Then you don't think it's true? You know my quirk don't you?"

Mukuro shrugged.

"Someone like you wouldn't be cut out to be a villain. If anything you'd make a frustrating opponent for anyone trying. You have those types of qualities, it's annoying."

Hitoshi knew his brother was a bit more aware but to think his brother didn't think he had an iota amount of what it took to be a villain was extremely comforting.

The comfort was great until he realised his brother probably made someone cry.

"Wait, are you in trouble?"

Mukuro shrugged and offered the last spoonful of pudding to him.

Hitoshi took the cup and waited for Mukuro to answer but instead he got off his chair and left the room in time for his mother to come in.

"Hitoshi! You ate two? You knew this was going to be dessert."

Hitoshi loved his brother.

He repeated it to himself as his mother sent him to the store.

Hitoshi has a hero interested in him.

It's multiple heroes actually but he's seen the 1-A teacher cultivate and push his students in a way he couldn't pass up.

And he doesn't.

He works at the basic work out routine until Aizawa has decided they can move to the next step which is somewhat unfortunate because all the confidence he built is stamped into the dirt alongside his face.

It'd be less humiliating if his audience had just been his teacher but his ears pick up a familiar chuckle.

That soft "kufufufu" has him struggling to glare in the direction it comes from.

Aizawa's capture weapons shoots out but it's knocked to the side by a flash of silver Hitoshi can't quite make out.

"Good skills."

Aizawa is cautious of the complement and is about to demand answers when Hitoshi finally figures out how to stand.

He's letting the wrap fall from his body when he apologizes.

"You know who it is?"

The tree rattles and Aizawa grimaces when Mukuro drops and lands right next to him.

"My brother. I guess he followed me here."

Aizawa gives him a look.

"Here. To this training spot. He followed you."

The statements make Hitoshi feel ridiculous but he also knows his brother, "He's done worse."

Aizawa tries not to be impressed but he can't help it, this secluded spot was chosen for the difficult treck it was to reach.

"We've been followed for a reason?"

Mukuro shrugs.

"Just making sure my brother has the right teacher. He won't give up on being a hero so might as well make sure it's being done right."

Aizawa decides he has time with Hitoshi unwrapping himself.

"And you're the one to decide it?"

Mukuro grins.

"I have lifetimes of experience but the hero part isn't exactly my top skill. That's an associate's problem habit and I can't quite get into contact."

Hitoshi feels embarrassed for his inability to get himself unstuck and for his maniacal little brother who seems to have a wild case of eighth-grader syndrome atop a kid's imagination.

The delusion is incredible.

"Because you are the type of hero you are, you might know him. Do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Something in his teacher's body language had his brother's interest.

"Can't say I have."

Mukuro doesn't say anything but turns away.

There's a pause in his step, "Take care of my brother."

Hitoshi wants to die.

When Hitoshi works at his class's haunted house, he's satisfied their effort came out decent.

As he fixes his outfit, he watched the people line up and chatter away in excitement and expectation. 

He hurries into position and fixes himself properly to hang upside-down and makes sure he can pull himself up.

He's given the signal to get ready and takes satisfaction in every spook he gets until he's spooked.

Mukuro stares up at him with a terrifying grin.

"This isn't enough."

Before Hitoshi can tell him to get out of here, Mukuro's run off.

The next group gets startled when he spooks them but as he listens to them shuffle past he's soon startled at the almost deafening screams.

One of his classmates rushes through the maze, trying to figure out what wrong and Hitoshi asks if it's fine for him to search for the problem as well.

He's running through, looking for his brother when he catches something that really isn't supposed to be there.

The wooden sign claims it to be "The Realm of Hell" which isn't the worse claim a haunted house could have.

But as he wonders in, there's nothing out of the ordinary.

He finds Mukuro, not-so-innocently hiding and Hitoshi knows Mukuro's at fault for something but he isn't sure for what.

"You're causing a scene."

Mukuro slips out without much fanfare but as Hitoshi returns to his spot he swears he catches fading glimpses of unholy things wrapped in lotus.

He turns back to check his brother is gone and to make sure his brother wasn't also seeing unnatural things.

Hitoshi freezes when he sees a glimpse of a figure shaped like his brother only it's a menacing shadow with a glowing left eye.

When he blinks it's gone.

Hitoshi is so tired.

Can little brothers be sold?

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Kendou Kyouya [Arc 1] | Next: Sun [Arc 2]


End file.
